vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
SnowAgumon
|-|SnowAgumon= A separate species of Agumon that inhabits snowy fields. Due to the mischievousness it inherited from Agumon, it is always happily excited like a child when it snows. Because the color of its body is identical to that of snow, in battle it is able to approach the enemy to attack without being exposed. |-|SnowAgumon (06)= SnowAgumon (06) is a bipedal bluish-white Tyrannosaurus Rex-like creature with blue eyes and stubby legs and tail. It wears grey training bracers. It is a redesign of the original SnowAgumon to match the Agumon's 2006 anime redesign for Digimon Data Squad. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | High 8-C Name: SnowAgumon/YukiAgumon | SnowAgumon (06)/YukiAgumon (2006 Anime Version) Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Reptile/Dinosaur-type Vaccine attribute Digimon | Dinosaur-type Vaccine attribute Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation, Non-Corporeal (All Digimon are actually "souls" that exist on a higher plane of reality following an emanationism cosmology. Interactions with the Digimon that occur in the franchise are so because of specific events that either create manifestation bodies for the Digimon or turn humans into digital entities), Regeneration (Low-Mid. The Wireframe of a Digimon, corresponding to its armor/skin, is covered with a texture that is the first form of defense of a Digimon. Digimon are able to quickly regenerate their Wireframes after they are damaged, at least under normal conditions. Digimon are also able to completely regenerate their wireframes even after they are destroyed, forming the Digitamas, although this isn't combat applicable), Non-Physical Interaction (Digimon are able to touch each other, as well as their Digicores, which are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Hacking and Information Manipulation (Digimon are the best hacking tools around the world, replacing almost entirely by any conventional hacking program prior to their discoveries and yet the best way to combat the Digimon is DIgimon itself), Reality Warping (In fact, in Digimon hacking is the correspondent of Reality Warping in the digital worlds, and they are able to manipulate reality itself when necessary), Absorption (Digimon are able to absorb data from the surrounding environment and from other beings, allowing them to assimilate this data to itself), Power Mimicry (By absorbing opponents' data, the Digimon assimilates their powers for themselves. Digimon are able to learn the attacks of opponents just by observing them, although this is limited by the intelligence of the Digimon), Reactive Evolution (Digimon are able to rewrite their own data structures being able to adapt to different situations), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others. Digimon are in essence a 5-Dimensional existence and even though they aren't physically this powerful, their mind and souls are still of a higher plane), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Digimon have their minds and souls, protected by the Wireframe, requiring one to cross the wireframe before reaching the minds/souls of a Digimon), Ice Manipulation, Hacking and Power Nullification (Digimon are resistant to the bugging of the Eaters, which usually corrupt data leaving them useless). Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Should scale to other Rookie Digimon) | Large Building level+ (Should scale to other Rookie Digimon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should scale to other Rookie Digimon) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Should scale to other Rookie Digimon) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman | At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ | Large Building Class+ Durability: Large Building level+ (Took hits from Digimon capable of knocking down trees and shattering walls) | Large Building level+ (Took hits from Digimon capable of knocking down trees and shattering walls) Stamina: Extremely High Range: A few meters Standard Equipment: Claws and Teeth Intelligence: Skilled combatant, expert fighter and tactician, has years of battle experience with many foes with diverse powers and abilities. Weaknesses: If he sustains too much damage, he reverts back to Koromon. Data Digimon and Plant attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. SnowAgumon *'Hail Storm:' Shoots balls of freezing energy into the air, causing icicles to fall down on the foe. *'Frozen Wind:' Breathes out a tornado of freezing cold air. *'Ice Chomp:' Runs forward and bites with jaws of ice. *'Claw Attack:' Scratch 1 zone with long claws. *'Snow Claw:' Slash 1 zone with claws of freezing air. *'Ice Arrow:' Attack an enemy in 1 zone with an ice arrow. *'Little Blizzard:' Freeze 2 zones with a small ice storm. *'Freeze Bolt:' Attack 3 zones by freezing the ground and reducing Speed. SnowAgumon (06) *'Frozen Wind:' Breathes out a tornado of freezing cold air. *'Ice Shot:' Fires balls of ice from its mouth. *'Baby Breath:' Emits a small blast from its mouth. *'Surudoi Tsume:' Scratches with the claws on both hands. Key: SnowAgumon | SnowAgumon (06) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Ice Users Category:Dinosaurs Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Claw Users Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Dragons Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Hackers